


Criminal Love

by RedCrimsonCake



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Drunk!Len, Fluff, M/M, criminal meets superhero out of costume but hero knows who the criminal is and has to hide it, gotta be fluff and flirting like, or aka, plus - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-14
Updated: 2016-12-28
Packaged: 2018-08-22 08:07:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8278802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedCrimsonCake/pseuds/RedCrimsonCake
Summary: After a drink at the bar, Leonard Snart wasn't really expecting to meet Barry Allen under these circumstances.
   Oh, and a little problem,
   Criminal's don't fall in love, right?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> so, i said that i was planning for something filled with fluff ???
> 
> here it is my dudes.
> 
> i've been really lazy and school is currently taking over for now so i don't get much time to write other then on the weekends, so sorry if i don't post a lot of really long things or chapters really quickly like i used to !!
> 
> thank you for reading !!
> 
> feedback is nice. :^)

This definitely wasn't the evening he was expecting.

He had started off in his regular bar, nursing an ice cold beer with no intentions of even heading out before Mick snatched his arm, tugging him out of there with a smirk. His shoulders were slacked, swearing that he could feel the alcohol settling in the pit of his stomach as the other set him down on the passenger's side of the car and quickly sped out. The cool air made him feel alive. Well, as alive as a semi-drunk person could be at the time.

The rest of the night was carefree, until Mick had decided that he wanted to rob a convenience store. There were only two people in there, so Leonard allowed just this little robbery since it meant no harm.

If only he knew how wrong he was.

Now, he found himself in an old barn, a young scrawny kid he had managed to make hostage hiding out with him till the heat died down. Eventually he would let him go, but Mick wanted to have a little more thrill with the chase and ran off in the direction of the police, gun in hand. It wouldn't take long till the Streak managed to arrive, so he bid his time and attempted to not do anything in front of the kid that would indicate that he was well indeed drunk. Not like the alcohol on his breath would blow his cover or anything.

"I would kill you, but there isn't much for me to gain from doing so. It's not like you would say anything, anyway,"

His voice drawled, the beginning of the sentence a bit slurred but nothing else. Honestly, if Leonard had to admit, the kid wasn't half bad. He had the hair, the face, eyes, and definitely a nerd complex that radiated off of him. It was kind of cute, but it wasn't the night to try to win over some guy for some fun. At this point, he more or less testing how drunk he really was.

"Hey, uh, are you drunk or something? I mean, I didn't mean to accuse you of drinking, though it sounds like you were, but, you know, it just seems so,"

The male rambled, a nervous twinge and uncomfortable tone making him more than interested. His hands were tied behind him, and there wasn't a chance the other was going to escape. He might as well start a conversation with the other, the two had the evening.

"Yes."

"..Yes?"

"Yes, I am drunk. But no, I was not planning on kidnapping you, so _chill_."

He could swear that the other smiled from the pun, a bit confused since his title as 'Captain Cold' hadn't officially had been broadcasted anywhere. Unless the kid worked with the scarlet speedster, which could be dangerous, but the kid seemed to be less then harmful. Leonard shrugged, a little too drunk to overthink things right now. He pulled a bale of hay that was in the corner, placing it in front of the other and plotting himself down comfortably.

"..So uh, when are you going to let me go?" The other asked, the sound of him moving his hands louder than he expected.

"In the morning. So, until I deem you trustworthy, you're going to have a nice nap sitting up. But enough details about _that_.. how about a name?"

Leonard quirked a small smile, disappearing almost as fast as it had slipped on his face. It had to have been the alcohol that made him do that, and totally not how cute the kid looked even when he practically had told him that the guy who kidnapped him was drunk. Nonetheless, the other beamed a smile at him and settled down on the chair. He guessed that the kid really didn't want to sleep on that chair.

"Barry," He paused. "Barry Allen."

".. _Barry._ " His voice purred, hands folded across his lap and a cool smile slipping on his face.

"Uh, yeah, Barry." He could swear that the other flushed, but he couldn't tell from the dim lighting.

"Nice name, kid. I'm guessing you know mine? If not, I'm Leonard Snart. Nice to meet you, Barry."

A chilling silence drifted between the two, and he wished more than ever that he still had that beer in his hands in the bar. He just shrugged to himself, turning his attention back to the other as Barry jolted a bit from the sudden interest. Was this kid not used to getting kidnapped? Well, he didn't think that many people get kidnapped so, that's marked off the list.

"So," Barry pursed his lips. "Criminal right? Uh, what are you doing in Central?"

Leonard chuckled. "Well, something caused me to up my game so I decided to hang around for a little more. I'm sure that you've heard of him? The Streak?"

He watched as the other placed a look of awe on his features, not convinced that it was genuine but he took it anyway.

"You saw the Streak? Isn't he not real or something? How do you even know that it's a person?"

His hand gestured the other to calm down, resting his gloved hand against his thigh again and shrugging a bit for emphasis. It was a few times that he'd encountered the Streak, but it wasn't much in the end. The whole thing had happened a few days ago, and honestly he was still adapting with the whole 'super-powers' shtick. Of course, he was very good at that.

"Barry, Barry.. I'm practically a super-villain at this point. You can guess how this turns out."

The male gave a cheeky smile, flushed cheeks almost making him want to go over and kiss the lips off of him. Drunk thoughts, remember that. His body didn't allow that though, luckily, and he almost stumbled towards Barry and fell right onto the bale of hay once again. The timing he had was amazing, even in Captain Cold standards.

His eyes drifted towards Barry again after a small moment of trying to not casually pass out during a nice moment. He could see that the other was getting twitchy from sitting in the chair for a few hours, Leonard raising an eyebrow. Of course, he decided to stand up, actually doing it this time, and got on one knee. Usually he wouldn't do this, but for now he just wanted to for the hell of it. The criminal cut the ropes on the others wrists, letting it drop to the floor as he lifted himself from the barn floor.

".. Thanks." Barry quietly stood, his expression shrouded in confusion and curiosity as he rubbed his wrists.

Leonard gave a smirk, covering the wide smile that he wanted to shine at the other. The kid practically beamed at him, so he took it that he was smiling for the both of them. He moved towards the barn doors, checking them lightly then turning backing to the other. Police sirens were heard from the city, Mick most likely running by now or the heat frantically looking for the kid.

"So, any wise ideas of how we could sleep?"

Barry pursed his lips, running over to a pile of clean hay that was clumped together and grabbing a few of the folded towels which were on a shelf near it. He quickly unfolded the towels, laying them out so it covered the hay, resembling a very cheap air mattress.

"Does that look alright? It's not the best but, you know,"

Leonard couldn't help but notice how stiff the kid still seemed to be around him. Sure, he kidnapped him and all, but it was like something was digging under his skin just by his presence. Of course, he didn't linger on it as much, shrugging and slipping a smirk towards the kid.

"Perfect, Barry,"

It was far from that, but why not encourage him? The smile just radiated off of the other, the criminal taking a few steps and slowly laying down on the left side, the hay acting like a small cushion against the cold floor. His gun rattled a bit, jolting a bit from the chill that ran down his leg. It would eventually turn off, it was just programmed like that, but it made his heart race and it gave a heavy dose of pleasant control.

The other soon hesitantly joined him, dipping the hay ever so slightly as Leonard rested his head on top of folded arms and his legs crossed. Crickets chirped pleasantly outside the barn, autumn air brushing against the heavy parka. Luckily, Barry was wearing what seemed to be a warm enough jacket, a scarf joining it, so the criminal didn't pay much mind.

"..G'night Barry," His words slurred rather lullingly, not catching the other's quiet chuckle.

"Goodnight Leonard. See you in the morning." Barry replied.

"Hmm, counting on you to not leave or then I'll _really_ have to shoot you.."

This time an audible snort echoed in the desolate barn, his eyes weighing down and his breathing even and deep. He heard the other shift to his side, the alcohol beating through his veins and scraping cold numbing his fingers. His heartbeat echoed in his ears and his eyes, heavy as they were, shutting closed as the cold criminal drifted off to light slumber. This Barry kid was interesting, who knows what might come out of this?

Maybe this night wasn't as bad as he had thought it was.

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took so long!  
> Here's the next chapter, please enjoy and know that feedback is important.
> 
> :^)

This was just his luck, but, with Barry Allen, this was as lucky as he could get. It had only been about three days since the spar with Leonard Snart, and he had managed to get kidnapped by the same man. Now, he was sleeping next to him, the incoming winter breeze floating into the unoccupied barn, layers of hay mere inches away from the freezing floor. He nestled his reddened nose in the helm of his scarf, only making it colder as the yearn for warmth was wailing even louder. So, he relied on his speedster heating to provide it, curling into a ball and letting out a quiet sigh.

He wondered if Joe was searching for him right now, probably concerned as all heck about this. Or maybe he wasn't concerned? For all his foster dad knew, he could just be in his apartment, sleeping in his bed and having the blessing of being away from this criminal. However, just watching the male who was definitely buzzed brought an uncommon smile and an odd flush to his cheeks. If he had to admit, and he won't, this certain drunk was pretty cute.

The chirping of crickets grew louder, his eyes growing heavy with sleep and heart pounding in a lulling rhythm. Would there be anytime in his life where it wouldn't get as weird as this? He guessed that it couldn't, since getting struck by lightning and having super-speed was definitely out of the ordinary. Adding being somewhat of a superhero and knowing who the Arrow was, it was pretty awesome. These thoughts were slowly drowned out though, sleep slipping over him and putting him to slumber.

Next thing he knew there was bright sunlight beaming from the outside of the farm, the chirping of crickets now replaced with the chirping of birds. His eyes cracked open, groaning a bit from the bright morning light and rubbing his eyes with groggy movements. He heard the crunching of autumn leaves, sitting up only to find the criminal nursing his head against the open barn door. Barry stifled a yawn, wrapping his scarf firmly around his neck and standing on his feet. His eyes caught Barry's moving figure, realizing that he had woken up and waving halfheartedly to the speedster with a shut of the barn door with a quiet click.

"Good morning," Barry spoke, brushing off some of the hay from his lap.

"G'morning."

There wasn't the regular drawl in his voice, just the taint of annoyance from last nights activities. He felt the silence roll through the barn, zipping his jacket up in the midst of it. The feeling of being watched contributed from the action, Barry hoping that he wasn't doing anything that was catching the others attention. That, of course, was far from what he intended.

"So, am I free to go?" He was hesitant to ask, his piercing gaze breaking his concentration ever so slightly.

With a lick of his lips he adjusted himself against the said barn door, a small furrow of his brow almost intriguing to what he was possibly thinking about. However, to Barry's curiously demise, the motion stopped as fast as it came, an ever so cheerful smirk now placed against closed lips.

"How about I call you when I need a favor?" He hummed, his heart pounding at the thought of the other just merely having his number in his possession.

"If there's no other way to go about this, then it's a deal?"

"Great." Snart gracefully pushed himself from the door.

The criminal pulled up the sleeve of his heavy coat, a watch shown on his wrist as he seemed to check the time. The roaring of an engine came after the motion, his eyes snapping towards the barn door. The smirk was back on his lips again, and Barry now didn't know what was worse -- his snark or his smirk.

"Looks like my ride is here.. It was nice to meet you Barry. Don't count on me for a ride home, we're not that buddy-buddy."

There was no indication of a goodbye, or an exchange of numbers, just a simple devious smile with the agonizing sound of the cold gun and the closing of the door. And just like that, Leonard Snart was out of his sight once again. Barry expected to be more relaxed after the other had gone, but his chest continued to be tight and uncomfortable, the unwilling thought that the cold criminal might call his phone whenever he needed dirty work done.

Honestly, he just hoped that he wouldn't call him at all.

 

That dream, as much as he _wished_ it was real, didn't come true at all. During the middle of a work day (which was luckily cut short due to his injuries from _'other activities'_ ), his phone had rung on his walk down to S.T.A.R Labs. Barry despised walking, but sometimes he needed to experience the slow things in life. For a few minutes at least. He scooped up his phone from his pocket, furrowing his brows at the unknown number before hesitantly answering. His heart rate sped up by the other voice on the phone.

" _Barry, glad you answered._ "

God, he had hoped that it wasn't him.

"Leonard? It's been two months and you decide to call me now?" He let a taint of bitterness slip into his words, pausing at a street lamp to collect his thoughts.

There was a pause, silence crackling through the phone as a frustrated sigh slipped into the microphone, muddled shouting in the background. Barry could have swore it was a woman's, something about being a wuss? Another moment of silence passed before the crackling quietness stopped, Snart's voice slipping out of the speakers.

"I need you to meet me at this place. We'll discuss things there, I'll text you the directions."

Once again, Barry didn't have any say in what the ever lasting hell the other was talking about, the line going dead as the notification of a text message rang. This guy is pretty unpredictable, huh? He should've just left when he had the chance to, it wasn't like he was going to figure out that a forensic scientist named Barry Allen was The Streak.

Barry copy and pasted the directions onto the search bar, the text leading to a run down coffee place, catching his interest. Why would the egotistic criminal want to meet there? Well, he really didn't need to go, but the curiosity of it all scratched the inside of his mind, and before he knew it, he was across the street from the building.

From where he stood he could clearly see the lack of people inside the coffee shop, each of them minding their own business and not stepping into any of their small areas they made for themselves. Leonard, was seated near the piano, which was pushed off into the farthest right hand corner of the shop. A perfect place to pick to ask a favor to a certain Barry Allen if he had to say so himself.

Still, something was odd about meeting here, and he couldn't quite put his finger on it.

"I'll think of it later, just need to get this over with," He muttered to himself, crossing the street and pushing the creaky door open. A pair of piercing eyes met his, and he spared himself the stare by glancing down and making his way to the back of the room. There were two cups placed out already, one empty and the other half-full, which Barry decided was the other's coffee. A brief moment passed as the speedster took a seat, Leonard's undying attention finally breaking as he glanced down to his cup, taking a hearty sip from the drink.

"So?"

He rose an eyebrow. "So what?"

"Weren't you going to ask me why _here?_ I know worse places than this but I might as well make a good impression." Leonard drawled, leaning against his chair with an amused posture.

Barry simply shrugged, not letting himself get too comfortable in the presence of the other male. Anything as simple as this was bound to go sideways, right? Still, he had to remember why he called him so long after they even met.

"That isn't why you called me here, to enjoy the scenery, right?"

His voice was dripping with sarcasm, and honestly, he felt like he had the right to express his feelings in front of Snart.

"Straight to the point? Very straight-forward of you, Barry." He hummed, a careful smirk apparent on his lips.

He could feel a chunk of ice slide down his throat, almost like he was swallowing the cold gun itself. Whatever the other wanted him to do was definitely something that was possibly dangerous and unsettling, but he didn't have a choice. He was just a forensic scientist after all, and he couldn't reveal himself as The Streak quite yet.

"Well if you're really wondering," Leonard leaned forward, eyes narrowing for emphasis. "I have a heist coming up, been planning it for a few weeks now."

For some reason, he had an awful feeling that he was going to be included in this.

"The item I'm going to nag though is going to be present during a ballroom atmosphere. Of course, I've managed to grab tickets for it, but you see, I need someone _unsuspecting_ to come with. Mick, my partner, is too noticeable, you though.."

With a tilt of his head he trailed off, leaving the rest for Barry to figure out. A ballroom? And he was supposed to go with him? God, please don't tell him that he has to go off and steal the item himself? His endless array of questions were cut short though, when a ticket was slid towards him, courtesy of the cold criminal in front of him. He could see the male's lips curved upwards, somewhat amused by how he was taking this favor.

"When's the," Swallowing, he continued. "When _is_ it?"

Barry picked up the ticket, his name clearly printed on without a single mistake. He flipped it around in his hand a few times, the other clearly waiting till the realization sunk in completely to continue the details. He, however, didn't want to know anymore, just wanting to get this favor over with before more things go into play.

His gaze wandered to the ticket before he flicked them back up to Barry, tongue darting out to lick his lips. "It's on Friday, which means you have three days to decide what to wear, Barry."

There it was, the drawl that was slowly making itself annoying in his head. Soon he'll have to listen to countless hours of lady gaga to try and remove that tone of speech from his head. At least there was a few days before he had to go and commit that kind of act, maybe it was different than anything else he'd done? He just hoped that he didn't have to hurt anyone, and that nothing was going to happen that night.

So, with a quick nod of his head, he redundantly agreed to go with the criminal, his piercing blues almost growing a lighter shade than before. He refused to run a hand through his face, letting a soft sigh escape from his lips as a few people got up to leave, their drinks empty and tips left on the table.

"Here's my number. Call me if you actually need anything. Don't waste my time."

Leonard stood up, pushing his chair in and giving a quick nod to the speedster. He muttered something about renting a suit before strolling out the door, the waitress handing the bill over to Barry before shuffling back behind the counter. Now, he actually let himself run a hand through his hair and face, paying for the coffee Snart had bought and walking out of the shop he didn't doubt that he would see again.

He gave himself a reminder, walking towards the nearest alleyway before speeding off to S.T.A.R. Labs in the biggest bee-line he could manage.

The reminder was, of course, to keep out of trouble.

But also to not let himself, in any way, _get attached to this man._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wasn't really sure what kind of situation Len would put Barry through, so why not do something random like a ballroom dance? At least he gets to see our cold criminal in a suit.

**Author's Note:**

> yes, leonard is already gay for barry like ???
> 
> who wouldn't be ???
> 
> thank you for reading !! i'll switch to barry's PoV next chapter for his thoughts on the matter.


End file.
